supercardbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Page
Alright there are a few rules we have changed from the traditional way to play Pokémon cards. 1.At the bottom right corner you will see Extra Power that is an extra attack you can use on your turn here is the list of powers and effects: Powr-Power if any fighting Pokémon are in play your attacks do 150 more. Spd-Speed if any electric cards are in play you can attack twice. Speed is probably the most used extra power. Frz-Freeze If any water cards are in play freeze them. Ulti-Ultimate If any cards the same type as you are in play you get +200 Hp attacks raised by 120. Flwr-Flower If any grass cards are in play, put all cards in play to sleep. Armr-Armor If any Psychic cards are in play your reduce damage by 100. Hlth- Health If any normal cards are in play you get full health. Absrb-Absorb If there is a card in play that is the same type as you, you can’t be hit until they die. Cpy-Copy If there is a SB In play you can copy one of their attacks, Extra Powers, Weaknesses, Resistances, HP or Poke Power. Drks-Darkness If a dark card is in play all the cards in play are confused (except you). Hck-Hack If any electronic cards are in play you may control them. Prtc-Protect If you are hit with a projectile flip a coin if heads reflect it back. Cntr-Counter If you are hit with a physical move flip a coin if heads counter it back. Tprc-Transparency If psychic, dark, or steel are in play the defender must flip a coin and get heads to attack you. Stp-Stop Stop all extra powers while you are in play. Blnd-Blind If any electric cards are in play, blind all cards in play. Crtcl-Critical If your same type is in play, flip 3 coins. If 2 are heads, KO all in play. Res-Resolve If you have less than 1/2 you max HP, you get a dodge move. Adpt-Adept If a swordsmen is in play, you may attack twice. Vntg-Vantage If you are considerably bigger than an attacker you may dodge their attacks. Stl-Steal If a steel type card is in play, take a trainer and you get one extra use. Wrth-Wrath If your HP is below 20% your moves do triple. Bnd-Destiny Bond When you die flip a coin, if heads KO the attacker. Grd-Guard Prevent all damage done to your benched cards. Pvse-Pavise When attacked, flip 2 coins. If both are heads, dodge the damage. Rnwl-Renewal Each turn, you regain 10% of you total HP. Clk-Cloak Special conditions don't affect you. Tft-Theft Take any trainer in play, you can only steal one per turn. Nr Dth-Near Death If you have 100 HP or less your attack damage and your Poke Power damage is doubled. Srviv-Survive When you would be knocked out, stay in play with 10 HP. Sync-Any special conditions inflicted upon you are also inflicted upon the defender at the point of impact. Txc-Toxic Whenever you are attacked the defender does 80 damage to themselves. Dgd-Dodge When you get attacked flip a coin if heads dodge the attack, if tails do nothing. If it has a quantity after Dge (i.e. Dge Qty:2) then you can dodge that many attacks without even flipping. Mstr-Master If a transformer is in play pick any attack of any card not transformer and use it one time. Next turn you can use this again. Tech-Technical If any steel Pokémon are in play your trainers do double damage and have double quantities. Qty:1 This has probably only worked twice through all are card battles. It just never happens that a steel card is in play since there are so few. Fry-Fury If a fighting, electric, or fire type card is in play, you do 3x your usual damage. After you attack you are confused. Blaz-Blaze If a fire card is in play the defenders die after they attack. Fnl Blw-Final Blow If you have less than 60 Hp you can KO all in play. Qty:2 Crsh-Energy Crash if you are hit with a Ki based attack, you duel with the attacker. The winner of the duel gets to use their attack in full power. Vrtx-Vortex The attacker says who they want to attack, then they flip a coin. If heads they attack the card they wanted, if tails they attack the other defenders card. Giga-Giga Flip 3 coins, if all three are heads, your defense and HP are raised by 150. You can use this until you get it. Love-Love The opposite gender can't attack you. Machines can attack a boy or a girl because they are genderless. The same goes for Legendary Pokémon. Tm Up-Team Up If a card from your same game and same side (Good/Evil) is in play on your turn and is lower ranked than you you can team up with them. For example if you had Mario in play (Pretending he had Tm Up) and Luigi and Bowser in play you could team up with Luigi but not Bowser. Duel-Duel This is my favorite Extra Power. If you challenge a card to a duel it can be before or after you attack. We'll say that Ryu Elt. is dueling Donkey Kong Elt. When dueling both people flip a coin, if Donkey Kong gets heads and the Ryu gets tails. Ryu dies. But if they both get heads or both get tails you add in another card from the deck to die. So if Donkey Kong and Ryu tie three times, then Ryu wins Donkey Kong dies and his next three cards. Nihil-Nihil Nihil is a good extra power and a widely used one. Cards with two or more attacks are forced to use their weaker attack on you. Mntl-Mantle Mantle is the counterpart to Nihil. Cards with two or more attacks must use their strongest attack on you. This is helpful for cards that have attacks need charged up. Sometimes it's inconvenient to charge up an attack. Mrksmn-Marksman This only affects your ranged attacks. Your attacks can’t be dodged, Flip a coin if heads you can search and attack any card. Pwr Lvl-Power Level You can change the power level of yourself and your attacks. Tmts-Teammates Your teammates must be killed before you are. Jts-Jet Stream If a Wind type cards in play, send it and all others into orbit. Veil-Veil If a Crystal type card is in play, you are only affected by damage from attacks. Dom-Doom If a Ghost type card is in play, all defenders cards (even trainers) die in one turn. Sply-Supply If an Energy type card is in play, your card in play has Regeneration. This lasts 3 turns. Esct-Escort If a Flying type card is in play, team up with any card from your deck. Shtr-Shatter If an Ice card is in play, disable all poke/extra powers in play. Jck-Hijack If any Electronic type cards are in play, team up with them. Tnk-Tank If an Armor type card in play, you get to prevent three attacks/powers. Swp-Swamp If a Poison type card is in play, disable all physical attacks in play until you die. Scn-Scan If any cards in play have multiple types, when you attack them your attacks hit all their cards that are those types Dup-Duplicate If a colored Normal type card is in play, put any card of the same color in your deck. Gmp-Gimp If a card tries to return to the deck, go into orbit, or is getting revived KO that card. Rec-Recovery When you would be KO'd flip a coin, if heads choose to either go back into your deck with full HP or stay in play with your remaining HP before the lethal attack/PP/EP. 2. Fusion Powers, Fusion powers can only be used if you have 2 or more cards in play fighting with each other. They are extra power but they count as all cards' turns. They take two turns to charge. If one of your cards dies, it will take one additional turn to unlease the ultimate technique. Clt Blt-Collect and Blast, flip a coin for every card both defenders have. For every heads, do 100 damage to another card. Skt Sht-Skeet Shoot, the cards with you in play combine their strongest moves (not charging ones), and do double that damage to three cards. Bm Splt-Beam Split, Disable the weaker/weakest card with you in play. The one(s) left adds their HP on and cad do damage to six more cards (Not KO's) Clsln-Clothesline, For the next turn, all damage that you deal is doubled, or KO's (Choose one) Hmmr-Hammer, flip four coins. For every heads, put another card down to 10 HP. Aly Oop-Alley Oop, one of your cards goes into orbit retrieves all cards from orbit, and comes back into play doing 400 to all defenders in play. 4.You may see on some of the cards a term you don't recognize here they are: Freeze, if you are frozen you can't attack for two turns. Deep Sleep, if you are in a Deep Sleep you can't attack for two turns. Disabled, if you are Disabled your card can't attack for the rest of the game. Stoned, if you are Stoned your card can't attack until the defender dies. Pig, if you are turned into a pig you are disabled. Dazed, you are confused for one turn. Stun, if a card is stunned they flip a coin (on their turn) if tails they are paralyzed. Blinded, if you are blinded you flip a coin at the beginning of each turn if you get tails you do your damage to the next card on your deck. Dodge, if you have a dodge move you may prevent one attack (or specified amounts). Control, if you are controlling a card you get to attack for the defender on their turn. Rage, if you are in are rage you can't use Poke Powers but you do double your normal damage. Scorch, Toxicated, if you are scorched or toxicated do 50 to yourself after each turn. Virus, if infected with the virus, your card dies after its next attack. Critical Hit, the attack does three times the damage and can't miss. Destroy, If a card is hit with a Destroy attack they cannot be revived, and destroy attack hit no matter what. Berserk, you must attack the next card from your deck with your most powerful attack no matter what. This only lasts one turn though. Orbit, If you card is in orbit it just goes off to the side until a card retrieves it from orbit. If you send a card into orbit it can't be prevented but can be dodged. To retrieve a card from orbit the card must say retrive a card from orbit. 5. If you look after a name you might see SB Elt. or Prtg. SB stands for Smash Bro and Elt. stands for Elite and Prtg. stand for Prestige, they don't mean anything. It sometimes means that it's a remake or it's just a really good card. 6. On a few cards their is Qty that stands for Quantity which is how many times you can use that attack, trainer, or Poke Power. So if it says Qty:2 you can use that attack twice. 7. I also made two new types Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Flying, Wind, Light, Electronic and an ALL type. If you see a colerless card that is a different color than white, it is just a colerless and I wanted it to look cool. 8. If you see on a card charge up or you must be charged. That means that you can't attack that turn but you are charging up for a more powerful attack next turn. 9. If you see something like FAC, EOT, FTC, PP, NMW, TATTC, STD, OAAT, H, T, EP, SC, those are all abbreviations. FAC stands for "flip a coin" EOT stands for "every other turn" FTC stands for "flip two coins" PP stands for "Poke Power" NMW stands for "no matter what" TATTC stands for "Takes a turn to charge" which just means you need to charge up. STD stands for "split the damage", OAAT stands for "one at a time" which means that whatever effect you are using can only be used on one card at a time. H stands for "heads" T stands for "tails" EP stands for "extra powers" SC stands for "special conditions" 10. If you see 50/50 chance that means: flip a coin and call it in the air. 11. If you reflect something, you prevent the damage and do double back. 12. If you see something that looks like a sideways 8. That stands for infinite damage. Which means it does infinite damage, thus killing the defender no matter what. 13. If you see something like 48 MB, 16 YI, or 10 DK. Those are the abbreviations for their game. the numbers is the number of the card. For example if I made my first Mario card I would put 1 MB. My next would be 2 MB. 14. This is one of the most important new rules we have made, the ability to transform. I'll explain. If a card says something like "Flip two coins, if both are heads transform." You discard the card that transformed and you put in play the new transformed card which is always better. You can't revive a transformed card unless otherwise noted. You just revive the regular untransformed card. Thank you for reading our rules page. Now you can start playing cards of your own.